


Let's Play That Game Again

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Mattie, remember when we used to play that game?"..."What game, eh?"..."You know, THAT game."... "There were a lot of THAT games, Al." What game is America talking about? Read and Find out *YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play That Game Again

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

CanadaxAmerica

**Let's Play That Game Again**

"Hey, Mattie, remember when we used to play that game?"

A long haired blond looked away from his book to see his twin sitting on the floor surrounded by a pillow fort made of throw pillows.

"What game, eh?"

The other blond let out a "Geez!" then fell back, destroying his fort and looked up at his brother.

"You know, _THAT_ game."

"There were a lot of _THAT_ games, Al."

The American rolled over on his pillows to lay on his stomach, and propped his head up with his hands. He looked over his glasses as he stared at his Canadian half.

"Psh, ya know! The one game that I almost always won," his brother was still lost. "The one were we'd see who could hold out the longest, and whoever lost _bottomed_ the next time! _THAT_ game!"

The Canadian looked at his brother confessed for a while, as he let the words sink in.

"Bottomed…bottom-OOHH! _THAT_ game!"

America laughed at his brother and slapped his palm to his forehead.

"You, you are so dense," he exclaimed through laughter.

"Shut up Alfred! You're more dense than anyone," he exclaimed, while crossing his arms. "Well, what about _THAT_ game, eh?"

Alfred had a devious smirk play on his lips as he looked his brother dead in the eyes and said:

"You, wanna play it again?"

His brother immediately flushed red at the idea, and averted his eyes to look at his bear sitting on his lap.

"I-I don't know Al…"

America got up from his demolished pillow fort and goes over to the couch. He picks up Kumajirou and puts him on the floor by the pillows, then sits in his place. Sitting right on Mattie's lap. Canada was about to protest, but was cut off by his brother.

"Come on, I'll let you top like we used too."

Alfred always liked to bottom for Mathew, his brother was bigger than him so it always felt amazing. It's true America rather top than bottom, but depending on who it is he'll bottom with out a fight…most of the time.

Mathew was still blushing a deep red as his brother said this. They hadn't played that game in years, and he hasn't been with anyone for a year!

"U-Um, I-I don't-Ah!"

Alfred could tell his brother was skeptical, and also trying to do that whole fade way thing, but not this time. He had taken Mathew's curl between his fingers and was wrapping it around his finger. He gently pulled it and ran his fingers along it, until it slipped out of his grasp.

His brother was moaning and panting as he did this, and he even got a whimper when he stopped. Mattie looked at Alfred over his glasses and shakingly wrapped his arms around America's waist.

"F-Fine."

Alfred beamed a victorious smile and shifted on Mathew's lap. He had Mattie scoot back firmly against the arm of the couch, and he had his legs on either side of him as he sat back down on his lap.

"Let's play. Usual rules ya know, first to cum, bottoms next time. But let's have the loser make the winner whatever they want to eat."

Mattie laughed a little and smiled up at his brother.

"Really? Before we'd bet candy or something."

"Well, we're old enough to make food and I'm hungry!"

Mattie gave a "Psh!" and a lopsided smile.

"So you assume you're going to win?"

"Yeah, I usually do anyways," Alfred said confidently.

"We'll see about that, eh?"

Canada smiles innocently and grips the collar of his brothers band t-shirt to pull him down into a rough sultry kiss. His French influences showing immensely through the kiss. Alfred moaned into it and quickly tired to dominate Mattie's tongue. Their tongues caressed each other as they fought. Alfred was able to finally coax Mathew's tongue under submission. America smirked into the kiss in victory. He groaned as he felt Mattie squeeze his ass, and then shove his hands up his shirt, grazing a nipple.

The kiss ended when Mattie bit Alfred's bottom lip then sucked on it as they pulled apart. He had a smirk on his lips and he looked at Alfred's blushing face.

"Your French is showing," said Alfred as he looked at his brother's glazed over blue eyes.

"Voilà ce que tu sors en moi, Al."

America had half a mind to just cheat and make his twin cum for being a smartass, but went against it.

"Shut it Mathew!"

"Well, hello England! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Fuck you!"

America grabbed his brother's ahoge and began yanking it. He yanked so rough that it was on the borderline of pain, rather than pleasure.

"OW! Sorry, geez…You started it!"

"Well, I'm ending it!"

Alfred pulled on the curl again, but gently this time. A low groan rising to a loud moan, escaped his brother's lips as he toyed with it. Mattie shivered and bucked his hips into Alfred.

"Looks like I am going to win."

The Canadian growled and looked up at his smug looking twin. He shakingly reached up and tugged on his ahoge. He pulled on Nantucket roughly, then curled it around his finger.

"M-Mattiieeee…AH!"

Mathew also took his other hand and began to rub it against the growing erection in America's pants. America's eyes slipped shut as he brought his hands down onto Canada's shoulders. He shivered and moaned loudly as his brother teased him.

"You were saying?"

Alfred opened his eyes half way and grabbed Mathew's hands loosely. He pulled it away from his crotch and Nantucket, and backed up. He backed up far enough to lay on top of his brother, getting between his legs. He lifted up Canada's sweatshirt to shove his head under it, and used his hands to undo his pants.

"Al-Alfred…"

Mathew's breath hitched as he felt his brother began to lick at one of his nipples, while also rubbing his erection through his maple leaf boxers.

He ground his hips into America's hands as he let out a breathy moan. He gasped as he felt his cock being squeezed though his boxers, and his nipple being bit. The American nibbled on the pink nub playfully and roughly, as he massaged his brother's hard manhood. He soon pulled his head out from under the shirt, after leaving a few hickies behind. He also took his hands away, but then shoved them under Mattie's shirt and yanked it up and off of the blond country.

"Really Al?!"

The Canadian looked down to find his torso riddled with purple-bluish dots and red nipples. Alfred just watched and laughed at his brother's reaction.

"You wanna forfeit," asked Alfred smugly as he observed his twin's body. He was pale since he didn't really go out much, but Canada was very well toned. He looked so hot with his pants sagging and open, to reveal a huge bulge covered by his maple leaf boxers. Damn his brother was as hot as him!

Mattie caught on to Alfred's staring and smirked.

"Are you sure that it is me that should forfeit, eh?"

The American snapped out of his trance and blushed.

"Shut up and loose already!"

"You loose already!"

Alfred had moved up to sitting upright again on Mattie's lap. The Canadian also bolted upright to be in America's face. Canada smiled innocently and took off Texas. He folded them up and set them on the coffee table, then did the same to his own glasses. He smiled and gripped America's hips. He slid him forward rubbing their bulges together for a second of amazingly good friction, before moving his hands up to America's shirt.

"Finnissons d'enlever ça."

Alfred rolled his eyes and let his brother move his hands up his body. Canada pulled the shirt off and tossed it over the couch. America's toned sun-kissed torso was now reveled. Mathew ran his hands over his body then began to kiss the grooves, dips, and faint scars on America's body. He nipped at his skin leaving his own hickies and love bites behind, as he moved his hands to undo his jeans.

Alfred growled as he felt his brother rub his crotch and run his tongue over his nipple. He could feel his body become submissive to Matthew, which was kind of okay, but he still wanted to mess around.

Alfred put his hands on Mattie's shoulders and pushed him back. His brother was now back on his back, pressed against the couch cushions and arm. The American was breathing heavily as he reached down and slipped his twin's pants off. Mattie watched as Alfred pulled, them off then his boxers. His manhood sprang up, as soon as the garments were off.

"Oooommmm…A-Al."

Alfred had a dazed look in his eye that matched Mathew's. The American stepped off the couch and pulled off his pants and star spangled boxers. Mattie watched hungrily, and a little nervously, as Florida sprang up. The tanned American got back on top of the Canadian and seductively slipped his fingers into his mouth.

"A-Al, I have l-lube in my room."

"No time," America said as he pulled his fingers out and placed them at his hole.

He began to prep himself as best as he could. Mattie never prepped him; he always did it himself, because his brother was kind of a nervous wreck when they did it, but that was years ago.

"Heh, just like old times, huh?"

America smiled at his brother with one eye open. He shivered and moaned loudly as he finished prepping himself. Mattie's nervousness had died down once the prep was done, and placed his hands on America's hips; guided him down onto his cock.

"Ye-Yeah, like old times, e-eh?"

The two groaned in pleasure as America slid down Canada's cock, sheathing him in a tight, wet, heat.

"A-Alfred."

Mathew looked at his brother to see if he was okay and saw Alfred smile at him.

"N-Now let's see who can hold out."

Mattie chuckled, but it was cut short as Alfred began to move.

"A-Ahh! A-Al!"

"Shit, M-Mattie!"

The blond lifted his ass smoothly then brought it back down roughly. The thick cock in him filling him and hitting him perfectly. He groaned and clawed at Canada's chest as he rode him. Mattie hissed at the sensation of Alfred's nails digging into him, but he loved it. He bucked his hips into Alfred, making him arch his back and cry out in pleasure.

"MATTIE!"

Florida throbbed and twitched, as Alfred felt Mattie buck up into him. Slamming into him perfectly.

"S-Shit!"

Canada held onto Alfred as he ground his hips up into him. Clawing at his hips as he heard his brother's steady stream of curses flow from the intense pleasure.

"Shitshitshitfuckfuckfuck-MATTIE, THERE!"

Alfred was loosing it. He could feel his climax approaching and he did not want to loose! He bit his lip as he groaned in pleasure, and started playing with Mathew's curl. He pulled and caressed it between his fingers making the twin nation shiver and buck more. Which wasn't what he wanted. More bucking means more pleasure, which means faster cumming.

"Shit!"

Canada looked at his brother and could tell he was close. He too could feel that familiar heat, but he wasn't ready. He had to make Alfred cum first.

"A-Al…"

America looked at Canada to see him push on his hips. Pushing him off his cock and onto his back.

"M-Mattie?"

The Canadian leaned down and kissed his brother passionately as he got on top of his brother and slipped his manhood back in. The two moaned into the kiss which soon broke as Mathew began thrusting relentlessly into the American blond.

"A-Ahhh…Mmmm-M-Mattie, faster!"

Canada grunted as he picked up his pace. Plunging his thick cock in more and more rougher. Alfred's tight ass was unbearably good, and all he wanted to do was cum into it.

"A-Ah maple, AL!"

America clawed at the couch as he screamed his brother's name over and over. He couldn't take much more. He had to cum, sure it meant loosing, but nothing felt better than cumming at this point.

"MATTIE!"

Alfred arched his back high off the couch and released his hot cum. It squirted out onto his body and Canada's too, also getting a little in their hair. Mattie smiled at this and then too released his Canadian snow, deep into America's ass. The tight heat, milking him for everything he had.

"ALFRED!"

The two convulsed and groaned as they rode out their orgasms with each other. Soon Mattie pulled out and laid on top of Alfred smiling.

"So, so I won…Isn't that right, Alfred."

America groaned and let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, yeah…Fuck, you know I'm just gonna take you to a Denny's or something…"

"…Heh, yeah."

Canada laughed a little more and sat up. America did the same then kissed his brother lovingly. When the kiss ended Alfred asked:

"You do have a Denny's up here right," questioning his brother's laughter.

Canada just laughed and got up to collect his clothes and went off to his room to take a shower. Alfred, still serious about the Denny's and wanting an answer, followed him into the shower.

* * *

 **Translations** :

Voilà ce que tu sors en moi, Al. - So, you bring this out of me, Al.

Finnissons d'enlever ça. - Let's take this off.

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*There are Denny's in Canada by the way...*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
